Not Alone
by LovableAngelWithHorns
Summary: Smallville Harry potter crossover LMSS Hp? LLCK hey guys I had to change this because I forgot i had made clark and lex together Send me people who you think i should pair harry with... All of my errors have been fixed by fairytopin so Thank You
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I would like to thank Fairytopian for editing all of my mistakes

Thank You *bows*

Ok I don't own anything (darn)

He looked around the plane. Who would of though that the famous Harry Potter was running from his problems and the people he had looked up to for years with the one he had hated above the rest, Severus Snape. They were headed to Smallville, a tiny town in the middle of Kansas and consequently the center of nowhere, but a good place to hide since it was in America, and the last place any one would think to look for them.

He stared at the man sleeping across from him, he found out last week that Severus wore glamour's, and underneath them all, was a very handsome man.

'Too bad he's taken,' Harry thought as he looked at the ring on Severus's finger. Who would of thought that Severus Snape was bonded to Lucius Malfoy, of all people and was Draco's second father with the help of more glamour's and a potion. His skin was now pale that shone with a healthy glow, unlike his former sallow complexion. His teeth were straight and white; his hair had lost the greasy look, and reached just past his shoulders.

He looked out the airplane window watching the clouds pass. He was worried. Would the death-eaters find them were they were going? He had finally killed Voldemort, but not all of the death-eaters that were loyal to him, or the crazed men who thought they could become 'The Next Dark Lord'.

Harry sighed as he brushed his tri-color hair out of his face. His hair was its usual jet black, but lightly streaked with blue and red at the temples. It reached mid-back, and was tied back with an elastic.

He looked at his reflection in the window. He saw a skinny boy who looked like he needed a meal, new clothes, and proper place to call home. Where they were going he could start a new life, where he could be himself away from the unwanted fame and attention. As long as the remaining death-eaters didn't find them first, of course.

Harry was startled out of his reverie as he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. It seems that Severus had finally woken up.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked, looking into the searching black orbs, trying to appear bored. But he knew Severus could read him, and knew something was wrong.

"Harry," the Professor said," Everything is going to be fine."

Severus had started calling Harry by his first name after catching him with a home brewed suicide potion. After saving Harry from himself, Severus had given him a look not of pity, but sympathy and understanding. Their friendship had grown from there, and in the short time, he had come to care a great deal about his former rival's son.

Harry gave him a watery smile. He knew that Severus was only trying to relieve his fears about moving to a small town where he was almost certain they would not fit in, though hopefully he could sink into the shadows and remain unnoticed.

Severus reached over and tried to hug him. Harry immediately tried to get away. Harry normally didn't like contact of any sort, but Severus held on, especially since he knew all of Harry's secrets, and knew why he was fighting. Finally Harry gave up and hugged Severus back, closing his eyes as the tears threatened to fall. He wasn't sure what it was with Severus, but he always made him show his weakest side, drawing out the anger and pain underneath the surface. He let go of the tears and cried into Severus' shirt, praying he had put up a notice-me-not charm, letting himself be comforted by his greasy potions professor of old, until he slipped into unconsciousness.

Severus Snape looked at the boy sleeping in his arms. He was still small and far too thin, but forcing him to eat had made him turn away any food given to him. Right around then Severus had learned of the abuse and intentional neglect heaped on him by the Dursley's. He had tried to get Harry to eat, but he started to cry when he yelled at him, asking Severus not to hurt him, staring at the offered food like it was poison. Later Harry had called Dobby to bring him food he was sure was not tampered with, but at least he was eating again.

Lucius was supposed to meet them in Smallville; he had a business partner there that had found the perfect house for them. Draco was living on his own, but from the looks he was exchanging with the youngest Weasley, he probably wouldn't be alone for long.

Harry whimpered, it seemed he was having another nightmare.

"The poor child," a woman from across the aisle said, "Is he afraid of flying?"

"No," Severus said, "Just sad that we had to leave England."

"Oh the poor dear, I'll leave you alone so he can sleep," she said, turning back to the front.

A stewardess came and asked if he would like any refreshments with a polite smile.

"Yes, two waters," Severus replied curtly.

"Would you also like me to get a blanket for your son?"

Slightly shocked at the question, Severus replied, "If it is not too much trouble."

"None at all," she said.

"Thank you."

She smiled,"Of course."

-0-

Severus hugged Harry tighter as he whimpered again.

"Shh. It's ok Harry" he said trying in vain to soothe his nightmare. He looked at his watch.

"Ladies and Gentleman please fasten your seat belts and put your trays back in the proper upright position, we will be making our decent in approximately ten minutes, and thank you for flying with British Airways."

Severus moved to strap Harry in.

"Harry we are landing soon," Severus whispered but he could tell Harry was still asleep.

-0-

As they went through baggage, Severus had to drag Harry through the crowd. When he saw Lucius he walked over and collapsed into the man's arms.

"Is he alright?" his expression one of surprise and concern.

"Just tired" Severus replied.

Lucius caved and picked up the smaller boy, his eyes widening when he noticed Harry weighed as much as Draco had as a small child.

"He needs some fattening up." Severus remarked.

"Definitely," Lucius agreed.

Severus gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to walk out of the busy airport.

When the small group got outside there were two men leaning against a limo waiting for them. One was bald and thin, the other was a tall brunette with muscle and bright green eyes, though they paled next to Harry's emerald orbs.

"Is he ok?" The brunette asked when he saw Harry "Yes, I believe he's just exhausted." Lucius replied.

"My names Lex," the bald one said, introducing himself to Severus. "And this is Clark."

"How old is he?" Lex asked, looking at Harry with concern "I thought you said he was sixteen Lucius?"

"He is" Lucius said.

"Do you need help carrying him?" Clark asked.

"No he doesn't weigh a thing."

"Is he sick?"

"No, he's just emotionally drained."

"That sucks," Clark remarked before he kissed Lex on the forehead, "I'm going to go back to work"

"Are you going to run or drive?" Lex asked.

"Run," and with that he was gone.

"Well I must say Mr. Kent's powers are amazing," Lucius drawled.

Lex laughed, "Yes they are."

Just then Harry opened his eyes. "How come you don't have any hair?"

"Radiation"

"Come here for a minute," Harry touched Lex's head. Currents of magical energy swirled around Harry's hand, and he smiled as hair started to grow on Lex's bald cranium.

Lex reached up and touched his head. "Wow. That's amazing. Thank you."

When everyone was settled in the limo Harry curled up and fell back asleep once again.

-0-

When the Limo got to the house Severus carried Harry inside and put him to bed in his new room, next to Severus and Lucius' room.

About an hour later Harry came down to the living room, where Lucius, Lex, Severus and Clark were sitting talking.

"Hey, why are you up?" Severus asked. Harry had no shirt on so they all saw the scars that littered his chest. His eyes looked tired and weary, and his hair had grown longer.

"Come sit down and rest some more."

He nodded thankfully and settled, curled up against his chest.

"Is he the one that fixed Lex's hair?" Clark asked.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Clark ran his hands through the new growth. "Yep but I loved you bald too."

They all laughed and Harry stirred.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I think Draco is sick," he said, "Can you fire call him?"

Lucius got up to fire call Draco. When he came back he said "he looked flushed and tired."

"Stress and lack of sleep," Harry said, "He needs a vacation with Ginny."

"You're right, I will tell him your idea." Lucius went back to call Draco again.

By the time Lucius came back, Harry had gone back to sleep, and Severus was explaining how Harry had grown Lex's hair.

"You see, Harry can see and manipulate the raw magic in the air. Magic is everywhere, and only a few can tap into it in its ambient form. That was how he was able to finish the Dark Lord, and how he made your hair grow back Lex."

"I love him either way," Clark said, running his hand through Lex's red locks.

Harry opened his eyes again, trying to disappear into Severus' shoulder.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked holding him tighter as Lucius put a blanket around him.

"I think someone's coming" he said.

"Do you know who?"

"I think its Draco and Ginny."

Draco and Ginny suddenly walked into the room.

"Harry!" Ginny said brightly, going over to hug him.


	2. Ch 2

_**I don't own any of this except the ideas to put them together and maybe some of the differences in characters, so thanks for reading**_

_**If this is like your story or has a similar plot to something else I'm sorry but it's a accident and coincidence **_

**(From last chapter)**

**Draco and Ginny suddenly walked into the room, Harry Ginny said going over to hug him**

"Hey Gin," Harry said softly, "How are you and Draco doing?"

"We are good, how are you Har?"

"I've been better" he replied, yawning.

"Who are your friends?" Draco asked coming over and hugging Harry.

"This is Clark Kent and Lex Luthor." Lucius said, making the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Hi Sev, Father" he hugged them both and then sat down pulling Ginny into his lap.

Harry curled back up into Severus' embrace, but felt sick all of the sudden and jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom, Severus and Lucius behind him. He was on his knees throwing up when they got to the bathroom. Severus immediately pulled out a potion and Lucius rubbed Harry's back and held his hair as they tried in vain to get him to drink the potion as he kept vomiting, and then dry heaving.

After he finished he curled into Lucius' embrace and said "I'm sick."

"Yes, you are," Severus said, "Come on." He rinsed his mouth out and brushed Harry's teeth than walked with them to the living room.

"You ok?" Clark asked, X raying him and listening to his heart beat. He looked into his eyes.

Harry smiled "I'm fine, I've just been ill the last couple of weeks and my body is still recovering from the magical backlash from Voldemort."

"Also, I just remembered, I found a spell that will fix my eye sight; will you use it on me Sev?"

"Sure Harry, but we will do it later, what I want now is for you to go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok," he yawned as he fell into a uneasy sleep against Severus.

(Dream)

He was in a dark corridor. He heard a snake hissing, but he could not understand."

"As he walked the hissing got louder, causing him to look down."

The snake was now wrapped around his feet. He heard someone hiss, "_Bite him_" and he was jolted awake as the snake came in contact with his neck.

(End, not the best but hey I am still learning )

He screamed as reality came back.

"Severus" he whimpered. When he saw Severus' confused face, he wrapped his arms around his neck and start telling him what he had seen.

"It's okay Harry, its in the past, no one can hurt you here. The man and his snake are gone."

Voldemort he remembered had captured him and tried to torture him by letting Nagini bite him, (but only enough to cause pain) in addition to the torture curse and other illegal spells, trying to make him give up and beg for his life.

He hadn't though, and still had a scar on his neck where the final bite had been dealt.

He slowly moved out of Sev embrace and walked to the kitchens.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys **_

_**School takes most of my time and I am working on 4 stories so I have not updated in awhile **_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**R & R **_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

**(From last chapter)**

**He slowly moved out of Sev embrace and walked to the kitchens**

"Where are you going now Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I'm going to cook," he replied.

Lucius got up, ready to follow but he saw the look Severus sent him.

"I want to make sure he is ok , why should I stay?"

"Because," Ginny answered, "he cooks when he needs to relax or think."

"Really? That's very interesting."

"Yes and the more he needs to think, the better and more complex things he makes."

They all laughed.

-0-

*two hours later*

Harry walked out of the kitchen looking confused and hurt.

Lucius got up when he saw how pale he was.

Harry just walked into his arms and cried.

-0-

(Harry's Point of View when he was cooking)

I looked around the kitchen hoping to see something that took hours to make so I could think. I found an old cookbook and started to cook a few things that looked the most interesting from each section.

As I cooked I thought about Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron.

They betrayed me in my weakest moment, turning their backs on me when I came me out as gay. Hermione preached to me about how it was wrong in the eyes of God. Ron went along with it because he loved her and was jealous of me and considered it a black spot on my reputation.

I laughed, thinking how so many wizards and witches are married to people of the same sex. It was not was not a big deal, I mean I could even have kids if I wanted.

Dumbledore though, he was the worst. He had withheld the prophecy from him, given him a burden too big to bear but had not helped ease it at all. He always sent him back to his aunt's house even when he had begged. He even told Harry that he would have to stay there longer sometimes, like when he was attacked by dementors…..

He always asked Harry about his summers when they were fighting, causing him to remember and become mute and sad..

Had he known? Harry thought, the knife he was using dropped, cutting his hand in the process.

Gods, he had known.

-0-

(Back to normal)

Lucius held Harry closer, asking what was wrong and trying to find out where the blood was coming from.

Harry just kept mumbling "He knew, he knew all this time he knew."

"Harry," Lucius said motioning to Severus. They both walked into the bathroom.

"We need to get you clean Harry can you stand for a shower?"

Harry was to far gone, mumbling under his breath.

They stripped him and put him in the bathtub washing him, they noticed the cut they carefully cleaned it then bandaged it, it had slashed right through his old scar that said I won't tell lies.

They got him dressed but he was still mumbling.

"Who knew Harry?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore knew, he knew about the Dursley's he probably knew everything about what they did to me."

Severus and Lucius looked shocked, "Oh Gods."

They had never gotten the full story of Harry's abuse but they knew that he was starved, beaten, and worked to death…

"What happened Harry?" Sev asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys yeah I have not updated in a long time **_

_**I wanted to think all the people who have put this story on alert and have reviewed**_

_**You should know by now that neither Harry Potter or Smallville are mine, I wish they were but sadly no , Hope you Enjoy r & r**_

_**I luv u all for still reading this story even though I only update once in a blue moon**_

**(From last chapter)**

What happened Harry? Sev asked

Well you guys know about the starvation and the neglect, but I never told you about the physical abuse..

My uncle did not like magic and my aunt hated our world for taking away her sister, so when my uncle got violent she figured it was justice

My uncle excuse was that he was trying to beat the freakiness out of me , causing me to be punished whenever I did magic. Like when I was running from Dudley and his gang and ended up on the roof of the school.

Lucius and Severus looked shocked that he could do apparition at such a young age

But as I grew up it got worse , I learned to keep my head down and to obey the rules, it went fine they ignored me and I did my chores and stayed out of their way. At least until my Uncle tried to poison me, he had put a drug in my drink that helps put animals down. I overdosed and the only reason I am alive is because my magic had saved me and the basilisk venom in my blood saved me.

Severus looked worried Harry you said chores what do you mean

Oh Harry said just cooking, cleaning, gardening , and sometimes helping my aunt sew

When did these chores start Lucius asked hugging him a little closer,

Harry sighed I started cooking at 4 and the rest I started at 5 except cleaning I was doing that at 3

Sev looked pissed , Harry then why do you like doing though things now most people would hate those activities with a passion

Harry smiled softly they were my comfort, when I was doing them I was left alone and not beaten and if I did them all I got to eat

Lucius wrapped his arms around him again before picking him up easily, then carried him out of the room bypassing the group talking in the living room and heading straight for Sev's and his room,

He laid her down tucking her in gently,

Sleep baby he said kissing his forehead before moving so Sev could wish him goodnight

I love you baby Sev said before kissing him on his scar

As they walked out of the room they heard I love you too Papa

And Night Daddy

_Please review and give me ideas or just to tell me how good or bad it is_

_I know this is short but bare with me please_


	5. Chapter 5

_Guys you are all awesome, think you for putting this story on alert or reviewing_

_If you have not figured it out yet this story is Slash don't like either don't read or deal_

_I am thinking of making an OC charcther for Harry or putting him together with Clark and Lex but that wont happen for awhile because he has to heal first _

_I though maybe Oliver Queen You never know with my mind_

_HAHA _

_Thank You for reading_

_Last chapther :_

_As they walked out of the room they heard I love you too Papa _

_And Night Daddy_

Sev and Lucius had soft smiles on their faces when they walked into the living room

They saw Clark and Lex on the phone

They both said good by when they walked in

Do you mind if some of our friends come by Lex asked softly

Severus smiled no problem

After Lucius and him sat down they heard the door bell ring

Smiling again he got up to open the door

He opened it to see a blond man who stood about 6'1

He was blond with brown eyes he was wearing jeans and a dark green polo shirt

Hello he said holding out his hand I am Oliver Queen I am one of Clark's and Lex's friend, you must be Lucius Malfoy they talked about

Yeah I'm Lucius he said shaking the offered hand

When they walked into the room Severus was not there

Where Sev ? Lucius asked Clark

He said something about going to sit with Harry

Lucius smiled and said call Gris if you need anything before walking out of the room he heard Oliver ask Who is Harry ? Before he was to far out of range

When Lucius got to the room he saw Severus curled up around Harry both of them asleep He crawled in front of them after slipping on some sweat pants wrapping them both in his arms before letting darkness envelop him

They didn't see Harry face break out into a soft smile as he snuggled closer to Severus fully relaxing for the first time in awhile , he didn't know that this night was going to be the most peaceful night he has had since he was a baby

In the living room Clark was explaining about the Malfoy-Snape family and how Harry was their adopted son who was very ill

Poor kid Oliver said he must be having a hard time

Yea he was Lex said but he has toughed it through with amazing endurance

He is strong Clark said

He did not know that the others were sharing his next though

"How much will break him and how big will the break down be "

_Please review and give me ideas or just to tell me how good or bad it is_

_Ok guys this is short and not as sweet as I would want it_

_A cute scene but its not the best but hey it could be worse_

_Review with any ideas _

_Thank You for reading even if you don't review _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guys you are all awesome, think you for putting this story on alert or reviewing If you have not figured it out yet this story is Slash don't like either don't read or deal Dodges a book , a knife, and a block of cheese Ok here's the next chap I am sorry it took so long **_

_**HAHA **_

_**Thank You for reading**_

**An hour later **

**Severus walked down the stairs he yawned when he landed on the final step**

**He saw Lex, Clark, and another boy sitting in his living room**

**The boy looked up and smiled sticking out his hand he said "Hello my name is Oliver Queen"**

**He grasped the extended hand shaking it firmly he replied "Severus Snape-Malfoy"**

**They grinned at each other before returning to there seats or Lucius's lap in Sev's case**

**As Lucius, Oliver and Lex talked about business Severus and Clark were talking about Harry.**

"**Is he ok ?" Clark asked worry in his voice**

"**No Severus said "But he will be." Clark smiled he knew what he meant**

"**How bad was it ?" Clark asked he had saw the pain in Harry's eyes earlier and he wanted to help ease or erase that pain"**

"**He has been through a lot" Severus said then he told Clark the outline of Harry's life from the abuse he had suffered and the trouble that he had with school and Voldemort.**

**Clark shook his head "He is strong" **

"**Yes" Severus said "He is" **

"**I need to go check on him want to come with?" Sev asked**

"**Sure" Clark said following him up the stairs to the room Harry was in when he walked in he felt like crying he could see everyone of Harry's scars and he felt that there were more that were hidden by the blanket he had pulled up over his legs.**

**Clark let his X-Ray vision activate and ran it over Harry's body he saw that most of Harry's bones had scars on them from being broken. **

**Clark then looked at Severus and saw his skeleton **_**Opps **_**he though then he saw the marks on Severus bones too **

"**Why do you guys have so many marks on your bones ?" he asked only curious **

"**Well Severus said "When I was younger I was abused by my father ad the man I told you about Voldemort loved torturing people" **

"**Wow" Clark said "I'm Sorry" **

"**Nothing to be sorry for it is in the past and I have accepted it" Sev replied**

**The heard a soft moan from the bed and when they looked they saw Harry starting to wake up.**

_**He is so cute **_**Clark though as he scrunched up his nose trying to stop from waking but he lost the battle and his eyes slowly opened taking in his surronding he looked up at Sevrus who had come to stand over him and asked him softly "Where am I daddy and why am I here ?"**

_**Review with any ideas **_

_**Thank You for reading even if you don't review **_

_**Ok need so help with this story **_

_**The paring is now Lex/Clark/Harry I got tons of reviews saying this should**_

_**be the pairing I choose so fans ask fans get **_

_**Thank You **_


End file.
